The present invention relates to a device for destroying formations in a body, in particular in internal organs, in deep wounds and other areas which are difficult to access, without surgical operations, with minimal trauma, so that corresponding formations can be destroyed and if necessary extracted from the body. Foreign formation can include stones, growths, bullets logged in wounds, food stuck during eating, etc.
Devices for destroying corresponding formations in the body are known. Some of them include surgical devices with which a corresponding organ is made accessible by a surgical operation, and the formation is destroyed and/or removed. Other devices use for example ultrasound crashing of stones, etc. It is believed that existing devices can be further improved.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for destroying foreign formations in a body.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a device for destroying formations in a body, which includes a tubular member introducible into a body to an area of a foreign formation, a mechanical rotary tool introducible through said tubular member to the area of the foreign formation; and a working part provided on a distal end of said tool so that when said working head is introduced into contact with the formation and the tool is rotated, the formation is destroyed by the head of the tool.
When the device is designed in accordance with the present invention, it makes possible a destruction and if necessary withdrawal of formations from the body in a simple, efficient, and non intrusive way.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.